solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiea
The Valiea are a species of insectoid creatures that are naturally pacifists, eat a largely vegetarian diet, can communicate telepathically, gifted schemers and are very intelligent. The Valiea had a well developed society sooner than the majority of species, this is due to their evolution of their ability to communicate telepathically. However, even having an advanced society, they were restricted due to their insect-like bodies and lack of hands or adaptable digits, lacking fine motor control, for a long time. The Valiea are naturally very intelligent and are respected for their advancement in many fields of research. The Valiea are a naturally pacifistic race which has resulted in the formation of strong trading and other agreements between many species. Yet this is at times compromised by a tendency to plot against friend and foe alike. Society/government The Valiea are very sociable and enjoy medling with others, but are very protective of their private lives. Their pacifism and eagerness to help others means that the Valiea are susceptible to being attacked by other species and even rarely, other valiea. This has caused some groups of valiea to become very prejudiced and very wary of non-valiea. Although The Valiea are natural pacifists, there are a few rare cases of valiea acting like humans, commiting violent crimes against others, however compared to other species, these occurrences are extremely rare. Valiea are reliant on an abundant slave race known as the Shivt. These small drones are easily influenced and are controlled en mass by Valiea telepathy. The Valiea government operates primarily through councils that are riddled with internal conflict and intrigue. The ability to communicate telepathically has proven interesting in politics with other species, but has not had any major effects on inter-species relations, aside from some extremist groups that believe the Valiea plant ideas and steal memories and free will from others. A conspiracy that is not entirely without merit. Valiea enjoy telepathic comunications with other races that share this gift, such as Azzakari. Warfare Valiea are mostly pacifistic and avoid open warfare at all costs. The majority of engagements are proxy wars and espionage and desperate diplomacy with others to join in. When Valiea do engage in open war they use their slave race of Shivt to fight and rely heavily on alliances with stronger military powers. In the few known cases of Valiea being forced to fight, they are known to be very calm and logical in their actions, and do not respond to emotional cues from others unless from well known friends or family. Diet The Valiea are omnivores, but their diets are mostly vegetarian with only a small portion of a standard valiea's diet being composed of meat. The consumption of non-meat animal products amongst valiea varies from one individual to another. Consuming lots of (or nothing but) meat, can cause serious health issues with Valiea. Some results include decreased mental capacity (minor affect), unnatural boost in muscle growth of all ages, causing health issues such as cardiovascular issues, veins bursting, arteries bursting (rarely), nervous system issues (spasming and loss of control of single digits up to entire system collapse for short periods of time) and blood clots in and around the brain becoming far more likely as a result. Ships {INSERT SHIP INFO HERE} Life span Due to the mainly herbivorous diet, the average valiea will live approximately 80-110 human years. Their slim body structure and generally less bulky physique of the Valiea cause the estimate bracket to be quite large. Base Stats STR 7 | DEX 12 | SPD 9 | AGL 6 | INT 19 | WIL 10 | CHR 10 | CON 8 | PER 9 Empires {INSERT EMPIRE INFORMATION HERE} Technology the Valiea posses a good level of technology. They did not develop much technology of their own to begin with, but once they had access to the modern technology, their ability to utilise, understand, create and and advance technology allowed them to become leaders in the field.